My Little World
by LaBunny
Summary: A Neville love story for Kodiak.
1. My Parent's Old Friend

Growing up I always felt different, that could have been because I grew up with my father and my grandfather, never really knew my mother. Also it could have been because I grew up in an 'army' house, I had to always wake up at 5/6 am. Never been to sleep in, and my father would leave for days at a time for work related missions. I am not complaining, I would spend time with my grandfather who would tell me old war stories.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing" I said in amazement as my grandfather told me the same story for the hundredth time, I always loved the story so I would have him repeat it like five times in one day. It's just a great story.<p>

"Yes, I know" he said smiling as he took a package from behind his seat and I stared at it in confusion and he stared at me confused. "Do you not know what the date is?" he asked and I shook my head no, I was never great with dates. He laughed as he handed me the package. "It's your own birthday" he said smiling and I stared at the package shocked, how can I forget my own birthday. My father walked in the room with three cup cakes and put it on the table as I opened the gift.

"The old journal" my father said when I pulled the book out of the package and smiled. It was our families old journal passed down generations. My great, great grandfather wrote information about how to be a soldier in the book, so did my great grandfather, and my grandfather. Even my father wrote a little in it.

"Thanks grandfather" I said as I hugged him.

"Your welcome" he responded and when we separated my dad handed me a cup cake with a candle in it.

"It's too small to put ten candles on it, and one is good enough" he said and I nodded my head as I blew the candle out. I would tell you what I wished for, but it would not come true.

* * *

><p>"Can you get that" I heard my father said as someone knocked on the door. I sighed as I got up and went to answer it, usually my grandfather answers the door but he is doing something for veterans.<p>

"Hello" I said confused as a strange looking man in a black cloak stood at the door.

"You must be Kodiak Miroshnichenkp" he said with a smile and I just nodded my head nervously.

"Dad" I said timidly and before I could even blink my eyes he was standing right beside me.

"Ah, Viktor long time no see" the man said smiling at my father.

"Adrian Toller" my father said surprised, is he my dad's old friend? "Why are you here?" my father questioned immediately and the man laughed.

"You know why Viktor" Adrian said and I stared at him and my father confused.

"Come in" my father finally said and I backed away to let the man in and he looked around the house interested.

"Nice place, haven't really change a lot" Adrian said with a laugh and my father did not respond. I watch the man nervously as he just walked around the living room looking at and touching various things.

"Adrian, just come here to do what you have to do and please leave" my father said quite annoyed and I stared at him confused.

"Oh fine, I thought we were friends but I guess not anymore" Adrian said as he walked toward me and I tensed up and he smiled, "Kodiak, you look so much like your mother." I turned to my father who stiffened when he mentioned my mother, she is something we never speak of in our house. "You have her hair, and her eyes, and you also got something else that your father doesn't have" he said and I stared at him confused and I turned to my father as I backed up to the wall but Adrian continued to walked toward me. I felt really nervously. "Kodiak, you are a witch" Adrian said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Me, a witch?" I said shocked.

"Yes" Adrian said, "like I am a wizard."

"Your mom was a witch also" my dad said which surprised me. I am a witch? I always knew I was different and I could do special stuff, I never thought I could be a witch. Adrian took a letter out of his cloak and handed it to me.

"Hogwarts?" I said confused as I looked up at him.

"The school you will be going to in September" Adrian said smiling, "same school as your mother."


	2. First Day

I walked along the train for what felt like forever, we had already left the station and I still have yet found a compartment.

"Hello" I said finding a nearly empty compartment. There was only one boy in the compartment, and by my guess (hopefully I was right) he was a first year too. He had blonde hair, green eyes, he was also slightly chubby. "Can I sit here?" I asked and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Is this your first year?" he asked excitedly, and I nodded my head, "same for me. I have wanted to come here for practically my whole life. My parents went here and that's how they met, they were Gryffindors. By the way what's your name?

"My name is Kodiak Miroshnichenkp, and you?" I said nervously. I have met people like him before, chatty, excited, and they are usually annoying.

"Cool, cool" he said, "are you muggle born? Sorry for asking, I know that tends to be private and by the way I am Josif Williams." I stared at him confused, what does it mean 'muggle-born'. Is that a sickness or something, "I guess you are."

"What does 'muggle-born' mean?" I asked.

"Your parent's are muggles…" he began, "non magical folk, someone not like us."

"My mom was a witch, my dad isn't" I said.

"So you're a half-blood, did your mom come here, ever tell you any stories? What house was she in?" he asked and I turned and stared out of the window. This is a conversation I don't like having.

"She did come here, I don't know what house she was in. She never told me stories… because" I began and I turned to the book in my hands and back to him, "she sort of died a while back."

"Blimey, I am sorry… I.. I did not mean it" he said shocked.

"It's okay" I said with a small smile, "I don't really remember her, so it's okay." He nodded his head and smiled.

"So that means you grew up in the muggle world? How was that? I never talked to someone who has, I know it's a bit weird" he said smiling and looked curiously at the book in my hands, "what is the book?"

"It's a diary, every male on my father side of the family was in the army and it's been passed down generations with information about how to be a soldier" I said flipping the pages of the book, "my grandfather gave it to me, and I hardly have put it down since he did."

"Cool, can I see?" he asked excitedly and I shook my hand.

"Sorry, it's no offense to you, it's just a family heirloom" I said with a nervous smile and he just nodded his head. We continued to chat as we went off to our first year of school, I secretly prayed it was going to better than regular school.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up" I heard my grandfather call from downstairs.<p>

"Be down there in a minute" I called back as I brushed my hair.

"You better be down here in a minute, your father is off at work that leaves me in charge. Today is your first day of school and do you seriously want to be late?" he yelled.

"Is my owl down there?" I asked ignoring his short lecture.

"Yes" he said, "and so is your trunk, pocket book, only thing missing is you. Hurry the bloody hell up!" I laughed, my grandfather isn't really English but when he gets angry and yells at me, he would use the word 'bloody' since he says it sounds cool. I fixed my hair and went down stairs silently praying to my self that my fourth year of school would be better than the first three. My first year consisted of students being petrified and a 'chamber' being opened. My second year a bloody killer was on the loose and dementers were 'protecting' the school grounds, in the end he was still able to break into the school. Last year was the worst, since it was the first time since I got at the school that a student, who I was actually friends with, died. Each year is different than the last, there never seems to be a DADA teacher last more than two years. I wonder who the new one is going to be…

"Kodiak Alik Miroshnichenkp, get down-" he began.

"Already am" I said smiling and he gave a small laugh as he helped me bring all my stuff outside to his car.

"How much crap are you bringing to school?" he asked as he put my trunk into the trunk and I put my owl on the back seat and laid my pocket book besides it which contained my, as Josif says it, infamous diary. I climbed into the passanger seat and my grandfather into the drivers. He started the car and we were soon off to the train. "I should have asked you this before, but did you forget anything?" he asked as we hit traffic. I went over the mental list I made of stuff I needed for school.

"Not that I could think of" I said.

"Are you sure" he said reaching into his pocket and handing a bag to me. It was camouflaged and felt fool. I opened it and peered inside to see a bag full of galleons.

"How did you get this?" I asked in shock.

"You father went to Diagon Alley and to that bank and I gave him the money to changed into… what are these called again?" he responded.

"Galleons" I responded.

"Yeah, those, you deserved it. Don't spend it all at one time, you won't be getting more money for another 365 days" he said.

"Thanks grandpa" I said.

"Colonel Miroshnichenkp little miss" he said and I laughed.


	3. Cute Guy

"It sucked" I said as we walked out our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year, I could tell it was not going to get any better.

"It could have been worse" Josif said, always looking on the positive side of things.

"We aren't evening doing any 'defense', just learning the theory" I complained as we walked down the stairs and Josif laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied as we reached the ground floor and headed to our next class, Herbology, randomly one of my favorite classes. I never understood why. We walked into class and she gave us a lecture she gave to every fourth year before us. I began to daydream as she continued.

"Class dismiss, if anyone want's to help you can stay after class" she said as the bell rang and I stood up.

"I am going to help" I said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Josif asked in disbelief and I nodded my head as he walked away, secretly I only stood behind for I can have a reason to be late to History of Magic.

"Ah, thanks Miss. Miroshnichenkp " she said.

"No problem" I said smiling as she listed the stuff she needed help with and I started on the job. Once I was done she gave me a pass for my next class. While she was writing it someone walked in the door.

"Ah.. Umm.. So-sorry" he said and I turned around to see a cute talk guy. He had brown hair and matching eyes, was a lil on the chubby side but that made him more cuter. I knew his name, he was year above us… umm… Nick? No… Nathan, no!

"Hi, Mr. Longbottom, need help" Sprout questioned standing up.

"I was wo-wondering if you wo-would like me to br-bring the plant I got to next class to sh-show you" he said nervously glancing at me.

"Sure" she said handing me the paper.

"Thanks" I said smiling as I walked out of the door and was followed by Longbottom.

"Aren't you Miroshnichenkp?" he asked.

"Call me Kodiak" I said smiling nervously at him and he copied.

"I am Neville" he said, ah, that was his name. Neville, got to remember that! Cute guy = Neville. "What do you have now?" he asked as the bell rang. I laughed.

"Nothing" I responded, "but I should go give this note to Professor Binns" I said, before he thinks I skipped, which I did.

"Okay, see you after" he said waving.

"Bye" I said as my cheeks turned pink for some reason and I turned around and ran the other way to the class. By the time I got there most of the class was gone, but Josif was still there. "Sorry professor, I have a note" I said holding it up for him to read, I would give it to him but… he's a ghost and would not be able to take it.

"Okay" he said in a lazy voice, "copy the homework on the board" he said and I did quickly as Josif stood behind me idle.\

"Done" I said and the two of us left.

"How was the working?" he asked, "better than class I bet."

"Great" I said smiling, I did not want to tell him about Neville because, well, that is something I don't think you tell guys, girls maybe (I don't have a lot of female friends), but guys.. They don't really care.

"You are not telling me something" he stated and I just shrugged my shoulders as we headed up the stairs.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not" I said with a wicked smile. As we reached the portrait I saw him again! "Need help?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah" Neville said nervously.

"Blubberdash" Josif said and the portait flew open.

"Thanks Kodiak… Williams?" Neville said.

"No problem" Josif responded as we walked in and he whispered to me, "how do you know Neville?"

"I met him while helping Professor Sprout" I said smiling.

"Oh" Josif said a little nervous, I was going to ask him why he responded like that but he changed the subject to History of Magic and gave me his notes to review.


	4. Walking Around

I walked around the school randomly. It was a Saturday and Josif was off doing homework or something.

"Sorry" I said walking into someone, I looked up to see Neville. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest.

"It's okay" he said smiling and looked at me curiously, "Kodiak right? Sorry I am forgetful."

"Yes" I said smiling nervously.

"Where are you going?" he asked as we began to walk the way I came from.

"Nowhere" I said, "you?"

"Nowhere, just wandering around too" he said smiling.

"Cool" I said as we walked in silence, I peered over at him to see him staring at his feet nervously, he is cute.

"Aren't you in fourth year?" he asked.

"Yeah" I responded quickly nodding my head and regretting it, he probably thinks I am a weirdo.

"Cool" he responded, cool? Just cool?

"Do you like the new DADA teacher?" I blurted out while thinking of discussion topics (correction, poorly thinking of discussion topics).

"No" he said, yay, at least I am not the only one.

"Same" I said.

"I don't know what is wrong would her" he stated.

"Same, why teach a class if she does not like students" I said.

"To keep her job?" he asked and both of us laughed.

"So" I said after a while of silence.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked getting me off guard. My favorite color? "Sorry, that was random" he added nervously.

"It's okay… umm… I guess red" I said.

"Cool, same for me" he said smiling and I felt my cheeks turning my favorite color.

"So, why are you walking randomly around the school too?" I finally asked thinking about it, I am only doing this because I did not feel like sitting by myself, something I was not going to admit.

"Just had nothing better to do, same for you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head, I guess that is a reason too for me.

"Why don't I really see you a lot?" he asked randomly and I looked at him confused, "in the common room."

"Oh, because I don't hang out in the common room a lot, Josif does but I don't. It gets crowded a lot" I said.

"That makes sense" he said with a nervous laugh, "I have been also thinking about asking something else. But I did not know if it was too personal. What is with the diary?"

"It's a family heirloom" I said showing him, "my dad is a muggle and his whole family was in the army. All of his family would write stuff down in here, it tends to be an interesting read."

"Cool" he said looking at the book in interest and I smiled, not a lot of people ever seemed interested in the diary.

"So, you are a muggle born?" he asked.

"Half blood, my mum was a witch, but I never knew her" I stated.

"I'm sorry, did she pass away?" he asked turning pink after it and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay, I don't really remember" I said and he nodded his head as I put the book back to my chest, I still have yet to go anywhere with out the book. "How about you, what are your parents?" I asked and instantly regretted it, he looked depressed, "I'm really sorry, I did-"

"No it's okay, umm…" he began looking around nervously, "my mom and dad were aurors. They were attacked by death eaters and driven crazy."

"I'm so sorry" I said feeling bad, if that ever happened to me I would not know what I would have done.

"It's okay" he said smiling nervously, "not like you did anything or could change what happened." I nodded my head knowing what he had said was true, I could not have done anything. I still could not help but to feel sorry for him. We continued to walk around the school talking about random stuff getting to know more a bout each other,.

_Today has been the best day I had in a while…_


	5. Christmas Presents and Love Letters

"Wake up" I heard my father screaming from downstairs and I sat up slowly and looked at my alarm clock and yawned. I went home for Christmas break like usual, and today was Christmas morning. I jumped out of bed surprised. I was usually the first person awake on Christmas morning, and my grandfather is last. Why is my dad up so early? I walked down the stairs to see him sitting by the Christmas tree with my grandfather.

"Some one slept in" my dad said and I just looked at him shocked.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked both of them confused.

"No reason" my father said smiling as I walked over and sat on the floor by the tree like usual. I stared at my father suspiciously but I turned back to the pile of gifts. There were about nine/ten gifts on the floor. Half of them from my father and grandfather.

"Well, start opening them" my grand father said and I did. I began opening my grandfathers, then my dads, then the other two mystery ones. The first gift I opened from my grandfather was a cd player, and then the second and third gift were army themed books called "Unwanted Territory" and "Until the Bell Tolls."

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I opened my fathers first gift. It was the jacket that the female cadets would wear.

"We had extra and I asked the cornel if we could, he said it was okay" he said with a smile. I folded it back carefully trying not to ruin it yet. The next gift was the most shocking.

"You didn't-" I began in utter shock.

"I know you will barely be using it, but it's not only for you since it will be in the living room" he said with a laugh. My father had bought me, well the family, a computer!

"Thanks" I said smiling as I went to the next gift which I stared out before opening it. The shaped seemed familiar, I think I know what it is. I doubt I am right, why would he give this to me? I ripped the wrapping paper and my jaw practically hit the ground. An antique jewelry box that I have seen a few times in my fathers room. It was my moms old one, I opened it and it was filled with my mothers old jewelry.

"You are old enough to get it now" my father said and I smiled at him. "Before you open anything else, here" my father said passing me a small box. I opened the box and gasped.

"Thanks" I said as I took the necklace out of the box.

"Open the locked" my father stated and I did. I smiled at the two pictures. One side has a picture of both of my parents together smiling and the other side had a picture of my mom and I the day I was born.

"I love it" I said smiling.

"Knew you would" my father said smiling and my granfather laughed. I put the necklace on and smiled and went onto the next gift from Josif. It was the same every year, candy. I am not complaining, I love the candy he sends. I went to my next gift after I opened a chocolate frog causing my grandfather to scream and I laughed as it hopped onto him. He took it and ate it, he use to think it was weird but I persuaded him to eat it one day and since then he loved it. I looked at who the next gift was and gasped, a name I haven't seen in forever, Adrian Toller.

"Who is that from?" my father staring at the gift curiously.

"Adrian" I said as I opened it. It was a book, well more of a picture book. I opened it and gasped and my grandfather looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I smiled at the fact that he never seen pictures move before (besides tv). I turned the pages and looked at the pictures in interest. There was a running theme in every image. It was all pictures of my mom. My father walked over and looked at the pictures. I looked at the pictures, I guess some people are right. I do look slightly like my mother, not that much.

"Let's go eat some breakfast" my father said.

"Wait" I said putting the book down quickly on the floor and ran upstairs. When I ran back down I had two presents for my father and grandfather. "Here" I said smiling as I gave them and they opened it.

"You did not have to" my father said.

"I wanted to" I said smiling and my grandfather laughed and I smiled. I knew he would like his gift, it was the same thing Josif gave me. A basket of candy, the candy I knew he liked.

"Thanks" my father said smiling but staring at the thing in confusion, "what is it?"

"It's a sneakoscope, a magical glass spinning thing, I can't really explain it. It just goes on when someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby" I said smiling nervously and he smiled.

"Thanks" he said, "now breakfast." I nodded my head as I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. After breakfast I walked up stairs to my room and opened the door and gasped. A owl stood on my bed with a letter attached to it's leg. I walked over and slipped the leg off and opened the parchment and read it.

'I lie on the ground,

And stare into space,

The stars start to move,

Into the shape of your face.

I see you there now,

Looking down at me,

With that cute little smile,

That I like to see.

You say 'close your eyes',

'Tell me what you see',

I see only two people,

Just you and me.

We're walking the shoreline,

With out feet getting wet,

The horizon turns pink,

As the sun starts to set.

Oh I wish I could be,

In that one special place,

As I lie on the ground

And I stare into space…

Sincerely,

A Secret Admirer'

I stared at the note in surprised. I have a secret admirer. I stared at it shocked, I wonder who it is from.


	6. He has a Girlfriend?

"Hi" I said as Josif walked into the compartment. I was on the train going back from break wondering if I should tell him about the whole love letter, it's really none of his business I guess. I just haven't told anyone about it, and I really want to.

"Hello" he said smiling as he sat down on the other side.

"So, what did you do for Christmas?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much, it was the same thing as last year. My brother brought home a new girl friend" he replied and I laughed, "how about yours?" I sighed as I turned toward the window.

"Uneventful" I whispered, it was mostly true.

"Could have been worse" he said smiling, "seems like you got more on your mind?" I shook my head no turning toward him and tried my best to smile, luckily he was fooled easily and his smile widened.

"So, did you like my gift?" I asked changing the subject. We quickly began talking more about different magical candies.

"Hello, can I sit with you guys?" someone asked and I turned to see Neville standing there. I turned to Josif who was staring at him nervously.

"Sure" I said with a nervous smile turning back to Neville.

"Thanks" he said nervously smiling and he sat down beside Josif.

"So, how was your vacation" Neville asked looking between the two of us.

"Good" Josif said smiling a strange smile.

"Uneventful" I said with a small smile and a sigh.

"Same" Neville said looking a little sad. I sunk down in my seat as Josif and Neville talked about something. Both of them kept looking at me during the conversation curiously but I never said anything.

A few weeks passed and I finally came up with a guess of who could have sent me the love note. Well not who, but I know it was probably a joke. Who would want to send me a love note? I walked to breakfast with Josif and sat at the end of the table like usual. Josif began talking about his essay he wrote, he did not know if it was good enough. A girl from at year above interrupted the conversation and said she was willing to read it over for him. I think her name was… Hermione? I don't know.

"Thank you so much" he said with a smile pulling the parchment out and handed it to her smiling. I laughed as she began to read it. Just then the owls flew into the room and one flew just to me.

"What is that?" Josif asked looking at the owl curiously and I shrugged my shoulder as I took the letter from it. I angled myself so I was facing Josif as I opened it. I slipped the paper out and began to read it.

'_With the start of each new day,_

_I find myself thinking of you._

_In the middle of my busy day,_

_My mind wanders and I think of you._

_Out of nowhere, I see your smile,_

_I hear your laugh, and I think of you._

_Life is beautiful now._

_I fall in love each time I think of you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_'

"So, what was it?" Josif asked as I scanned the letter over, it was the same handwriting last time. It could still be a joke, or not. I don't know.

"Nothing" I said biting my lip and stuffing the letter back into the envelope and Josif looked me over nervously.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded my head and tried to smile, but I gave up.

"It's nothing important" I said putting the letter in my bag and smiling at him.

"It's good, but" Hermione began interrupting the conversation, thank god.

"I will see you later" I said getting up and walking away. I began to leave the Great Hall but stopped.

"Kodiak!" I heard someone yell, I turned around to see a red faced Neville running toward me.

"Hi" I said nervously as he handed me a piece of paper.

"You dr-dropped this" he said nervously handing me a piece of paper.

"Oh thanks" I said unraveling, "definitely thanks. It's my potions homework."

"No problem" he said smiling nervously as he looked down at his feet. It seemed like he wanted to say something but could not get it out. "S-s-so, I saw you got a letter. Who is it from?" he asked and I bit my lip nervously.

"No one" I said, I did not want to tell him I got a secret admirer if I liked him.

"Oh" he said with a small sigh and a nervous smile, "well I will leave you for you can go do… what ever you were going to do." He turned around quickly and walked back to the table.

"Bye" I whispered watching him walk back. I sighed as I turned around and walked up the stairs. I did not know what to do now.

Why can't this person just come out? I got five letters from 'my secret admirer'. I smiled as the twins flew away on their brooms and the Inquisitiorial Squad fell in the attempt to catch them. Professor Umbridge yelled at us to go to our common room and I looked around for Josif. Where could he have gone? I saw Neville and he turned toward me. I tried to smile and wave at him but he just turned red and walked away. Did I do something to upset him. I began to walk to the common room and saw Neville talking to the girl who was helping Josif with his essay. Is that his girlfriend? Is he dating Hermione?

"Where have you been?" I heard someone ask and I turned about to see Josif running up the stairs toward me.

"Looking for you" I lied as I looked over toward Neville who was staring at Josif and I in curiosity, "where have you been?"

"Library, I heard the twins did something?" he asked confused and I laughed.

"I will explain what happened to you after, okay?" I said, I did not feel like explaining what they had did now. Josif nodded his head and we walked up the stairs past Hermione and Neville. I waved at him and got the same response. What the bloody hell did I do?


	7. Going Home

'_You may be out of my Sight,_

_But not out of my Heart._

_You may be out of my Reach,_

_But not out of my Mind._

_I may mean nothing to you,_

_But you will always be special to me_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer'_

I got a new love letter this morning. I reread the letter a few times smiling, this was the tenth love letter I got and I love all them. I just want to know who this guy is, if it is a guy. I stuffed the letter in my pocket with a sigh as I continued to walk around the corridors alone; Josif was in the library freaking out over his final grades. I really did not care about them. I know they are okay.

"Sorry" I said as I bumped into Neville who was holding a stack of papers that all fell to the floor. I felt my cheeks turn red as I knelt down and tried to help him gather up the papers. I stared at the top paper in surprise; the handwriting.

"It's okay" he said snatching the paper away and quickly gathering up the papers. Before I could even say anything else had ran away leaving me in a bit of a daze. I took the tenth love letter out of my pocket and stared at the handwriting. It was exactly the same as the sheet of paper Neville had. It was Neville's handwriting. Neville was my secret admirer? I felt the smile on my face widen at the though; Neville likes me.

"You have been acting different for a while" Josif pointed out as we sat in the compartment by ourselves. I stared out the window trying to avoid conversation, but Josif would not allow it. I sighed as I turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem to be lost in thought more, what's going on?" he asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. Truthfully I have been thinking of ways to get Neville, but every time I try to go talk to him he runs away… I sighed as I turned back to the window, I like Neville and now I know he likes me. He just won't admit it, and I am still getting the letters. Since the incident I have gotten three more letters.

"So…" I said trying to start conversations, it is the only way to get him off my back, "what are you doing over the summer?" Josif smiled his infamous mile.

"Well, I am going to hopefully be going to France. I can't wait! Also, I asked my parents and they said if your father is up to it you can come and visit" he replied happily and I stared at him nervously.

"Sorry, but I don't think my father will be up to" I said and he looked at me sad. I actually don't know if he would allow me or not, I just like having quiet summers. I looked down at me lap at the old diary and opened it. I decided to stick the love letters into it.

"What are you going to be doing?" he inquired.

"Nothing, relaxing" I said, it was the truth, "well actually there is a chance I might go to Russia to see…"

"See what?" he asked curiously.

"My grandmother's grave" I stated and he stared at me surprised.

"Oh, okay" he said as he was lost for words.

"It's not definite, just a maybe" I added and he nodded his head as I turned back to the window. We were almost at Kings Cross.

"Next year is not going to be fun" Josif stated and I nodded my head like it was an obvious fact.

"Yeah, with You-Know-Who being back" I stated.

"Also because next year is O.W.L.s" he sated and I smiled. The train slowly stopped and Josif and I got our trunks. I waved goodbye to him as I got off the platform. I walked around Kings Cross looking for my father and quickly found him.

"Hi" my father said with a small smile, he was still dressed up in his army gear.

"Still haven't gone home yet?" I asked curiously as we walked out of the train station.

"Yeah" he stated with a yawn, "how' was school? How's the magic world?"

"It's okay" I said and he stared at me curiously.

"I might have heard from a certain wizard that stuff is getting bad" he said and I sighed.

"Well, a… I don't know how to explain it" I said with a frown, "remember how I told you about the kid Harry saying the guy was back?"

"Yes" my dad replied.

"Well, he's gone public" I said as we found our car and I sat inside.

"Lord… umm… I heard your mom say it before, M- no Volde-" he began.

"You shouldn't say his name, but yeah" I said looking down at the book in my lap as my dad climbed in the driver's seat.

"There is a chance you might not be going back to school next September" my father said after a long pause and I stared at him surprised.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Your mother told me about that man, he's bad and I don't want you to get hurt" my father said as we drove home.

"But that would be hiding from my problems, and you always say I should not hide from my problems" I stated and he laughed."Using my own words against me" he began, "well I will think about it, but there is still a chance." I turned to the window and stared out of it. Hopefully I do go back to school.


	8. Surprising Kiss

I smiled as I walked onto the train, after a summer of arguing with my father I was finally allowed to go back to school. I looked around the train for Josif, I haven't heard from him in a long time. There is a chance he could not have gone back to school, but I don't know. That really suck because he is one of my small amount of friends. Well he is my only friend. I sighed and gave up as I found someone else, Neville. I knocked on the compartment door and opened it, he turned to me timidly and gave me a small smile.

"Hi" he said turning back to a book he was reading.

"Hi, umm, is this seat taken?" I asked gesturing toward the seats in front of him.

"No, you can… umm… sssit there" he said as I walked in and sat down and gave him a small smile.

"How was your summer?" I asked trying to start up a conversation building to an important question I was going to force myself to ask.

"Okay, nothing really spe-special" he said, "and you?"

"Nothing, just reading these poems I received" I said sinking into the seat a little. I felt completely nervous, I did not know if I could ask him straight out.

"Poems?" he said his cheeks turning a little pink, "wh-what kind of poems?"

"Love poems, I got from a sec-secret admirer, been trying to figure out who it is for a while" I answered and h gave me a nervous look.

"Any clues?" he asked as he tried to nonchalantly look out the window; but his cheeks continued to grow pinker.

"Handwriting, I seen it before" I answered nervously.

"Whose handwriting?" he asked and I stared at him. He kept his eyes glued on the passing scenery, his face grew red. This time I don't think it was out of nervousness, I think he isn't breathing.

"Neville" I said and he took a deep breath, his skin going back to normal.

"Who?" he asked turning toward me, "do you thin-"

"You, I know it's your handwriting" I responded my cheeks turning red. Neville did not respond, he just sat there in silence facing the window like there was something amazing. It was just the same scenery we see every year. I sighed as I copied him. I would take random glances back at him but he was always doing the same thing. The train began to slow down and I was slightly surprised that he ignored me nearly the whole train ride. I stretched out my legs and stood up, but before I could straighten myself Neville was already up and standing in front of the door. "Neville, what's wrong?" I asked but he did not answer. In a quick motion, before I could even react he did something. He leaned down quickly and kissed me on the lips and turned around and ran out of the compartment. I just stared at the spot where he stood in shock. Did Neville just kiss me? My hands flew to my lips as I walked out of the compartment in shock. I walked off the train still in shock.

"Where have you been?" someone asked, I turned around and saw Josif walking toward me with his famous smile on his face.

"On the train, you?" I asked curiously.

"I ran late, I tried to look for you but I never saw you" Josif answered and I nodded my head.

"Did not look that well" I said with a small smile as we began to walk to the carriages and Josif just laughed the comment off.

"What did you do for the train ride?" he said as we boarded one of the carriages.

"Umm… nothing… just sat in silence mostly" I said, it was true and Josif looked me up and down.

"Something seems different about you" he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Still the same old me" I said with a smile. Josif talked for the rest of the carriage ride, I did not even try to act like I was interested. He never got the clue. I just stared out the side thinking about the kiss still. Before I knew it we were there and we walked inside the castle to the Great Hall. As we sat down at the table I thought of something. This is the first day of our fifth year. I will make this different then the last, I will make Neville my boyfriend.

I opened my eyes and stared at the blurry ceiling. I heard someone moving around and sat up and opened the curtains. Ginny was rushing around looking for stuff, he red hair sticking around everywhere. I got out of bed and got ready for the first day of school. Neither of us talked to each other and I did not talk to any of the other girls as they began to wake up. When I was finally done I headed downstairs. I was going to go to the Great Hall but I noticed Neville sitting in one of the chairs by the fire alone. I headed toward him but I was cutoff.

"Hey" Josif said smiling as he ran in front of me and I put a fake smile on.

"Hi" I said with a small sigh as Neville got up and left the room.

"Let's go down to breakfast?" Josif asked and I nodded my head as I followed him. I wish I could have talked to Neville.


	9. Finally Official?

(This Chapter Probably Sucks, Sorry…. Next Chapter Will Be Longer Hopefully….)

I am horrible at trying to get guys. Time has passed; it is October and I still haven't tried anything to 'get' Neville. I sat on the couch with Josif who was practically talking my ear off. I was staring into the fire not thinking about anything trying to tune Josif out. I realized he had stopped talking and I turned back to him to see that he had sunk into the chair and was staring into the fire. Recently he has been acting a little different; at times he has been incredibly talkative like usual but at times he has been unnaturally quiet. Before I could think of anything to say I saw a nervous Neville walk into the room by himself and sit on the other side of the room. I turned to Josif who seemed to be distracted with the fire still. I stood up and he looked up at me.

"I will be right back" I stated walking to Neville, I had to do something but the closer I got the more my mouth felt dry. I doubt I would be able to talk when I got there; we still haven't spoken since the kiss. "Hi" I said with a nervous smile as he looked up at me and his cheeks went slightly pink, "can I sit?" He nodded his head and I sat down beside him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes as I took various glances at him, he was doing the same thing at least. I know he has feelings for me to, why can't I say anything about it?

"I am going to go for a walk" Neville said standing up.

"Can I go with you?" I asked copying him and he just nodded his head. I looked at Josif who was staring at me, I felt bad that I was about to leave him. I walked out of the Common Room with Neville. We walked around the school with no destination. I felt really happy that I was walking with him, but incredibly nervous at the same time. I opened my mouth a few times to say something but for some reason nothing ever came out. I put my hands in the pocket of my cloak and smiled. The book was still in the pocket. I stopped walking and turned around; I nearly walked ahead of Neville. I turned around to see him standing still staring at me.

"Umm… Kodiak I wanted to say sorry…" he began nervously and I stared at him confused.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"For the kiss" he said and I stared at him wide eyed. He did not mean to kiss me, I felt a pain in my chest and he quickly began to talk again. "It's not like I don't like you, I really do like you a lot. I just know you probably don't like me. It's okay if you don't and… and… I don't know. I should just go."

"No" I said before he could walk away, he looked at me confused. Before he could say anything, I made my move. I did not even think about it, but I was happy I did it. I wrapped my arms around Neville's neck and kissed him on the lips. He stood there shocked for a second and I separated before he did anything.

"Do… do you want to go on a date some-sometime?" he asked and I nodded my head smiling.

"I would love to" I said my cheeks turning pink, I can't believe I just did that. The two of us walked back to the common room, neither of us talking. I did not actually want to talk, I was to busy thinking about the date. It wasn't until we got to the Common Room I realized something.

"When?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked confused.

"When would the date be?" I asked.

"Umm… err…." he said looking around the room for help, "next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Okay" I said with a smile as I walked toward Josif who just gave me a curious look.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Nowhere" I said glancing back to Neville who was sitting with the trio, I could not help but to smile.


	10. First Date and Dirt

(Sorry, not that long =( )

'Don't be nervous' I told myself as I sat in the Three Broomsticks, my eyes glued on the bar. He turned around and walked toward me with two butterbeers in his hands and a nervous smile spread on his face.

"Thank you" I said with a smile as he put the cup in front of me and sat across form me. This was the day, Neville and mine first date.

"No problem" he said with a smile as the two of us began to drink quietly. Then I noticed him staring at something, I tried to follow his glance but I still could not tell what it was.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"The diary" he said with a nervous smile, "I know it's a family heirloom and all it just looks interesting."

"Yeah" I said moving the diary to the table and took a nervous breath.

"Can I see it?" he asked nervously and before I could respond, "not to read it or anything, I know it's like personal."

"Sure" I said with out thinking and he gave me a small smile as he took the diary off the table and looked at it. He did not open it or anything, he just looked at the cover and the background.

"Wow, it is old" he said looking at the spine of the book and I just gave a small laugh.

"It's been a long time since its first owner had it, really since the first owner has been alive" I responded and he gave me a smile as he handed back the book and I put it in my bag. We continued to have mostly small talk about simple things as we drank our butterbeer and left the shop and walked around.

"Let's go here" I said nearly dragging him inside of Honeydukes, I haven't been in here for ever and I needed more candy. Before I knew it we had a bunch of candy; Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Choco-Loco, Chocolate Wands, Saltwater Taffy, Sugar Quills, Pumpkin Tart, and etc.

"Are you done yet?" Neville asked and I nodded my head, luckily there wasn't a lot of people in the shop so were did not have to wait on line.

"That will be 15 galleons" the woman said and before I could even reach into my bag Neville had already paid.

"Thanks" I said as he took the bag and gave me a nervous smile.

"It's no problem" he said as we left the shop and walked back toward the school. We headed straight to the Gryffindor common room talking about the day. When we got to the common room we sat down and began to eat the candy.

"Lucky me, I got chocolate" I said with a smile.

"I just got olives" he said with a smile and I shook my head, I hate olives. I went to take another piece and our hands touched, both of our cheeks went red and he moved his hand back. I took a hand full of pieces and put one in my mouth. Before I knew it I turned around and spat the candy out in the rubbish can. "What was it?" he asked.

"Dirt" I answered and Neville gave a short laugh as he shot one into his mouth and gave a satisfied smile.

"Cherry" he said and I ate another one.

"Vanilla" I said but getting slightly disgusted because the dirt taste is still in my mouth.

"Bogey" Neville said as he practically ran over to the garbage can and spat it out and I laughed.

"Tasty" I said jokingly as he went sat back down.

"Always" he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. I laughed as we continued to eat the beans, but for some reason I got the feeling we were being watched. I let out a small yawn which he mimicked, well yawning is contagious.

"Time to go to bed" I said standing up and the two of us threw the empty wrappers out and then stood their nervously afterward. "Today was great" I said with a smile.

"Yeah it was" he said and we stood there, "good night." Before I could blink my eyes Neville had kissed me on the lips and left to the boy's dorm. I turned around and went to the girls. When I reached the entrance I turned around still feeling like someone was watching me. I looked around to see everyone distracted with other stuff. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.


	11. Josif's Problem

I sat in a chair by the window and stared out of it. For the first time in a while I have been all by myself for practically all day. Neville was too busy studying for his test and for some reason Josif has been ignoring me. I turned from the window and looked around the room to see him talking animatedly with a few kids from our year. I let out a small sigh as I sunk back into my chair. Why is he ignoring me? It feels weird not talking to him; we talked to each other every school day for the past four years and now nothing. What did I do? I went through my memories and couldn't figure anything out. I looked back at the book in my lap; I was studying for a Transfiguration OWLs… Well if studying is reading the same passage over and over again. I closed the book and brought it upstairs to my dorm. When I came back downstairs and saw Josif now all alone. I walked toward him to see him reading some book.

"Hello" I said but he did not reply. I sat down with him and stared at the page he was reading. "So how are you doing?" I asked with no response, "Josif?" He closed the book as loudly as he could and turned toward me.

"I'm sorry Kodiak, but you are the last person I want to be talking to right now" he said and I stared at him wide eyed as he stood up and went up to the boy's dorm. What did I seriously do? This is surprising since he is usually so nice.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, I turned around to see Neville walking toward me. I gave a small smile and a shrug as he sat down beside me in the chair Josif was just sitting in. "It doesn't look like that?" he asked frowning nervously, "did I do some-."

"It's not you, it's…" I began trying to figure out how to word it, "like I said it's nothing." He gave a small sigh and a smile which makes me do the same.

* * *

><p>I put the piece of chocolate egg in my mouth as I sat in the common room. Christmas and Easter has pass and Josif is still ignoring me. Neville still knows something is wrong but I haven't told him about Josif, but I get the feeling he already knows. Neville took one of the chocolate eggs and began to eat it as he studied. I got the feeling he wasn't concentrating much on that. I looked around the room to see Josif reading a book by himself in the corner of the room; something that would have been out of character a few months ago but is now a usual thing. I looked back at Neville who was still attempting to study.<p>

"I will be right back" I muttered as I stood up. I decided I will attempt to talk to Josif again, "hello." He ignored me like usual and I sighed. "How long is this going to last Josif? Can you please tell me why you are mad?"

"You two" was all he said. I finally got a response at least… Wait, he said you two?

"What do you mean 'you two'?" I asked confused.

"Neville and you, it was better when it was only the two of us" he said and I looked at him astonished.

"Are you… jealous or something?" I asked confused and he jumped up from his seat. The book he was reading fell to the floor with a thud that echoed through the room. I looked around to see all eyes on us, even Neville's.

"Me jealous?" Josif asked as his face got red, "why would I be jealous."

"'Cause you like her" I random kid yelled at the two of us and Josif's face somehow got redder.

"Shut the bloody hell up" Josif yelled at the kid before leaning down to take his book, "and I am not 'jealous' and I don't l-like you." His voice cracked mid sentence and before I could say more he left the common room. I could not help but stare at the spot where he was standing in confusion. Josif likes me?

"Kodiak?" I heard Neville say from behind me, "are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and replied with, "ummm… I think so." I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and turn me around. I walked him back to the chair eyes still on me. I had no clue what to think now.

* * *

><p>I searched through the corridors looking for him. Where could he be? According to other boys in his dorm he had left around midnight. It was now 2 am and if either of us get caught… well we will be in big trouble. Just then I heard a noise. I hid beside a table with a plant on it as someone walked by mumbling something.<p>

"Josif" I whispered loudly as I stood up. He jumped a little and turned toward me.

"What are you doing out late?" he asked surprised.

"Looking for you, it's late and if you get caught you will be in trouble" I said.

He rolled his eyes and replied with "you too. Why are you looking for me, shouldn't you be with your 'boyfriend'?"

"I wanted to talk to you about before" I said as we headed back to the common room as quietly as possible.

"Everything was better before you started dating him" he whispered catching me by surprise, "I was going to ask you out… soon and then you had to go and date him." I stared at him shock as he looked around the corner for anyone.

"Well sorry I love Neville, and you should have known that we were probably going to date other people. That happens in any friendship, stop acting like a kid and grow the bloody hell up" I said glaring at him. His face went red and he replied with a glare. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Well, well, well. Students caught after curfew in the halls, their better be a good reason" the voice said, we turned around to see Professor Snape. I knew this was going to happen.

"Umm… uhhh" I said trying to think of something.

"She was looking for me because I snuck out after curfew, it's my fault" Josif explained.

"That isn't a good enough excuse, 10 points each from Gryffindor and 2 weeks of detention" Professor Snape said and I took a deep breath, could be worse. We nodded our heads and hurriedly went back to the Common Room without speaking. Once we got into the room we separated; I got the distinct feeling we were not going to talk to each other for a while again.


	12. Friend's Again

(Such a short chapter.)

I walked onto the train nervously; this year was going to be horrible. Dumbledore was dead, and I heard a rumor that Potter was not even coming back to school. I also heard another rumor that Snape was going to be the new headmaster. On a more personal level is that Josif and I haven't talked since the crush was announced, and Neville barely messaged me over the summer. The last two problems sound very stupid compared to the others. I looked for a compartment and quickly found an empty one. I doubt a lot of people were coming back to school this year; my dad didn't even want me to return. I sat down by myself and looked out the window to see a lot of parents saying goodbye to their kids. It was a little less than half of the kids from last year. The compartment door opened and I turned around thinking it was Neville, I was wrong.

Josif cleared out his throat and asked, "hey, can I sit here?"

"Sure" I replied as he sat down across from me. This sort of reminded me of our first ever train ride, except I was the one asking to sit there.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last year. I probably sounded like a child… I'm sorry" he said desperately, "can you forgive me." I smiled and nodded my head and he jumped up and hugged me. "Thanks" he said and he repeated himself five times before letter go of me and sitting down smiling, "so how was your summer?"

I gave a small sad sigh, "okay, could have been worse. I am surprised Neville barely messaged me."

Josif frowned and little and shrugged his shoulders, "maybe he was busy." I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I just sunk down in my chair and turned to the window. The train had started to move a while ago and I did not even notice. I just stared at the scenery going by and wondered curiously where in bloody hell could Neville be. Just then with a jolt the train stopped. I t sent nervous flashbacks from my second year in my head as I looked outside the window. There were people getting on the train. From my angle they looked like dementor, but I knew better. They were followers of You-Know-Who getting on the train.

"They are… looking for Harry. He wouldn't be here right?" Josif thought aloud.

I big my lip nervously and responded, "if he was smart he wouldn't be." After a few minutes of the train not moving the compartment door opened to reveal two of them. I could not see who they were because they had mask on.

"Is Potter here?" one of them asked stupidly. Like we would tell him if we knew. I shook my head no because my mouth would not work on its own. The two of them turned to Josif who just shook his head no. They just left; I gave a sigh of relief. It took about half an hour for the train to move again, we were going to be late for the feast. When the train finally stopped (at the actual station) the two of us got up and left the train. I looked around and I still could not see Neville. What could have happened to him? We headed to the carriages and got one with a girl named Ginny and a boy named Seamus.

Seamus looked at me curiously when I got into the carriage, "aren't you the girl dating Neville."

I nodded my head and asked, "have you seen him? I was looking for him before but I could not find him." All he did was shrug his shoulders. We continued the trip in silence and we stopped at the gates of the school where people I have never seen before stood. They were checking the students for stuff. Josif and I joined the line nervously and luckily passed easily.

I heard Josif cough nervously and say, "this year is going to suck."

"I agree" I replied as we reached the first steps up to the school. Nothing was going to be the same this year.


	13. Abandoned

I sat in the Common Room after the feast looking around nervously. Josif sat beside me staring into the fire lost in thought occasionally giving small sighs. I heard the portrait open and I jumped up and looked toward it. He smiled across the room at me and I ran over toward him, it looked like some old movie.

"Where have you been?" I asked nervously when I let go and the two of us walked back to Josif. Neville did not ask about us being friends again but just sat down and took a deep breath.

"I got… caught up with something" was all he said, "how was the… feast?"

I looked at Josif nervously who responded, "horrible. Snape is the new headmaster and the new DADA teacher is a death eater, so is the new Muggle Studies teacher."

"Are the other professors still here?" Neville asked and the two of us nodded our heads.

"If none of them were I doubt we would stay in this school for much longer" I stated which was true. If they weren't here anymore 100% of the school staff would most likely be Death Eaters and the fact that I am Half-Blooded witch that grew up in the muggle world would not help me. Neville turned to the fire thinking about something.

Josif stood up and said "I'm going to bed" then walked toward the boy's dorm. I sunk down into the seat and watched as Neville stair into the fire wrapped up in thought.

"Why didn't you reply to my mail over the summer?" I asked which made me feel a bit like an obsessive girlfriend.

He gave a small sigh and turned toward me with a frown, "I was busy trying to protect my house. I would have responded but I did not want to have the mail get intercepted and read. Or just have either of us get tracked down and or hurt because of it." I nodded my head understandingly as I straightened up.

"I'm going to bed too, see you in the morning?" I asked and he nodded his head. I stood up and walked toward the girl's dorm and went up the stairs. I went straight to bed and fell asleep dreaming of all the nightmarish things that might happen this year.

* * *

><p>"What is going on? Did we miss a memo or something?" I asked pacing in front of the fireplace in the common room as Josif sat down in the chair. Most of the Gryffindor's were in bed and the rest were… missing. That includes all of the seventh years, a couple of sixthfifth/fourth/ and third years.

"Probably… I don't know" Josif said nervously. I turned toward him to see he looked perfectly fine unlike most of the other students. He avoided getting in trouble with all of his strength meanwhile I had a black eye, cut on my lips, and bruises all over my torso. Neville looks worse. I continued to pace wondering where everybody could have gone. Why couldn't Neville tell me? Why did he leave me! I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I dropped down on the couch. I wish I could just leave the school but a part of me would not allow it. "Everything will be okay" Josif said smiling his infamous smile and I just looked at the fire. I wish I could rewind to last year, or the year before that or even my first year here. Better yet rewind to when I was nine years old living with my grandfather and dad having no clue about this world Before I knew my mom was a witch and I was one too. I looked at my Defense Against the Dark Arts book that lay open on the table; well I wouldn't call it DADA book since it the class isn't defense anymore. It's more of a Dark Arts class; the professor said you would have to know Dark Arts to defend your self against it. This is the reason I am so injured, he likes to use Gryffindor's as test subjects for spells. I am just happy he hasn't tested any killing curses on us yet. He might one day.


	14. The End Stupid I Know!

At the end of my sixth year there was the big battle that ended Lord Voldemort's reign. On that day I finally found out where Neville was hiding (Room of Requirements) and so many people died. Luckily none of the people I was close with passed. Time has passed and with that injuries healed. Newer and happier memories were created. I smiled as I relaxed in the chair in my sitting room rereading my family's old book for the millionth time. I closed the book as I heard some noises coming from upstairs. I stood up and walked out of the room and headed upstairs past portraits. The biggest of them contained four people on it; a mother, father and two kids (boy and a baby girl). As I reached upstairs I found two of the people from the portrait standing in a pink nursery. The smiling father and the crying daughter.

"Having trouble?" I asked him as I walked over and he just laughed as he handed our baby girl over to me. I cooed to her as I rocked her back and forth. Soon enough she drifted off to sleep in my arms and I smiled up at her father as I said, "see how easy it is?"

"Oh shush, you are with her more since I spend a lot of time at work" he said as he tossed a dirty diaper into the waste bin and turned back toward me to take the baby. I gave her up and he put her in the crib, "good night Grace."

"Where is Gustav?" I asked curiously, I was surprised that I did not hear him yet.

"Sleeping" he stated as we left the room, "or should be at least." We walked to our son's room and peeked through the crack to see the six year old boy knocked out in his bed.

"That only leaves the two of us" I stated.

"First time in months" he said as we headed back downstairs toward the kitchen. He opened a bottle of wine and poured two cups as I sat down at the table.

"So…. You know what today is?" I asked as we finally got time alone for the first time in forever.

He sighed and looked at me sadly, "yeah… the anniversary of Voldemort's death." I nodded my head as I took another sip.

"So, how was work today?" I asked changing the subject.

He smiled and gave a small laugh, "some kids got into a little accident after a few plants decided to play a little prank." I laughed as I swirled the liquid in the cup and he asked, "getting tired?"

"Oh yes I am" I said standing up and he took the cup from me and drank the rest and pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips. When we separated I looked up to him and smiled as I said, "I love you Neville."

"I love you too Kodiak" he said smiling.

If you are curious to what had happened to Josif he got married to a muggle girl by the name of Karen McGinley and the two families visit each other a lot. Karen and Josif have the same kinds of personality and she was ecstatic when she found out he was a wizard. They had a son named Andrew and two daughters named Caitlyn and Isabel.


End file.
